What If
by HPobsessssssed7
Summary: What if Leah Clearwater went in search of another female werewolf? What if she found one outside of Denver, CO? What if they became best friends? Well, that’s what happened here… Seth imprint story
1. Chapter 1

**What If…**

What if Leah Clearwater went in search of another female werewolf? What if she found one outside of Denver, CO? What if they became best friends? Well, that's what happened here… [Some OOC occurs!]

_A/N: This is re-edited. The content was not changed nor expanded on. Quite simply, I fixed the more prominent grammar errors. It's still short. I still wrote it two years ago. Despite that, I hope you'll give it a read and put up with my mistakes! Thanks in advanced! _

Leah's Point of View- Chapter 1- Arrival

Two weeks ago I'd sent my pen pal, a fellow female werewolf– though nobody knew that but me– an invitation to come and stay with us. By us I mean me, my 'little' brother, Seth, and my mom, Sue. I've been checking the mail everyday at 1:00 o'clock, anxiously awaiting her reply.

It was getting on 1:15, and, of course, the mail carrier was late!

I sort of just jumped into this story, so, as I wait for the stupid mail person to come, I'll give you some insight.

After seeing all of the… vampires… at the Cullen's place, I decided we couldn't be the only pack out there. And something told me that if we weren't the only pack out there I probably wasn't the only girl. So I started by researching for snowy and/or rainy places where vampires may be. Then, once I had a list of these places in mind, I began Googling which ones had Reservations.

I finally found a place, just outside of Denver, that sounded promising. I'd found they had legends much like ours. Then, after hours on the phone with their pack leader, I managed to flirt the fact that he was a werewolf out of him. Boys… how thick can you get? Well… after a lot more painfully forced flirting he started talking about pack members. I know, this was risky, stupid, and about a dozen other things, but it turned out working in my advantage. Her name is Marisa Dri, and she's technically 19 years old.

Finally, being pulled out of my reverie, the mail arrived. I ran out the door and grabbed the letters that had fallen through the slot.

Bill

Bill

A letter to the parent or the guardian of Seth… hmm…

_Sports Illustrated_

_House & Home_

Yes! A letter addressed to me! I was ecstatic, something I rarely was anymore, as I ripped the letter open.

DEAR LEAH,

I WOULD BE THRILLED TO COME AND STAY WITH YOU! CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS LETTER, I CAN BE IN LA PUSH AS SOON AS SUNDAY! I'M VERY EXCITED TO SEE YOU! HAVE YOU TOLD YOUR PACK ABOUT ME? I SUPPOSE YOU HAVEN'T GOT MUCH OF A CHOICE… CALL ME ASAP! I'M BURSTING WITH EXCITEMENT!

LOVE FROM,

MARISA

I quickly found her number– which I'd written in our address book– and called her up.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"He, this is Leah Clearwater, I'm calling for Marisa…"

"Oh… Oh! Yes, one moment, dear…"

I could hear what I assumed to be Mrs. Dri calling Marisa's name in the background.

"Leah!" Marisa shouted in my ear, "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling, "can you _really _get here by Sunday!?"

"Yes!"

"Then come then, I want to see you ASAP!"

"Okay! So, have you told your pack about me?"

"Well… they know I have a pen pal who I invited to visit, but since there are only six of us I actually haven't phased with any of them. We're taking single shifts, it's easier."

"Oh! So, I get to break the wonderful news?"

"Indeed you do!"

"Yay! Okay, I've got plane tickets to book; I'll see you in two days, Lee!"

"Okay, bye Marisa!"

We both clicked off the line.

**********

The next two days had passed uneventfully, and I could tell I was driving Seth insane with my impatience.

Marisa was arriving at our house, via taxi, around 3 o'clock. It; however, was only 2:30 and I was pacing around the table.

"Hey, Lee," Seth was trying to distract me, "What are you going to tell Marisa when you have to go on patrol?"

"No idea," I mumbled to Seth– though the truth was she'd already volunteered to come with me.

"Leah! You need a plan! You can't just disappear for 4 hours a day with no excuse!"

I was about to tell Seth to mind his own business, but just then the doorbell, unexpectedly, rang. I glanced at the clock– 2:37. Either Marisa was early, or someone was playing a really cruel joke on me. I hoped for the former.

I opened the door and squealed in delight– something very out of character for me.

"Marisa! You're early!" I shouted as she enveloped me in a hug.

"I know! I decided to screw the taxi and run."

"Well," I said, smiling, "don't be a stranger, come on in!"

"Actually, Leah, would you mind pointing me towards the bathroom? I'd like to freshen up."

I nodded my head– still smiling– and led her down the hall. Gosh… Is this how excited Alice Cullen feels every day?

_A/N: Tell me what you thought, yes? I hope you enjoyed, and review please! Feel free to criticize! Review, please! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! Chapter 2! I know that these first few chapters are pretty bad, but they _do _get better. I promise. Don't give up on me yet! I hope you enjoy, reviews are welcome!_

Marisa's Point of View- Chapter 2- Werewolf

Leah and I were both smiling profusely as she led me down the hallway. She showed me her bedroom and told me to meet her there when I was done.

I went into the bathroom, closed the door, fixed my hair in the mirror, and reopened the door to go back out. I was looking down at my feet, so I wasn't expecting to hit anything. But I did… I hit something _hard_… hard, yet strangely soft.

"Sorry," I heard the solid thing I hit speak.

I looked up and let out an odd sounding eep.

"No, d-don't be…" I stuttered, "s'my fault."

He smiled and I looked into his eyes. Crud. I shouldn't have done that… and yet… it felt amazing, like nothing ever could, or would, come between us. Dang it… I'd imprinted and I didn't even know his name! I knew this would be an exciting trip!

He reached out his hand,

"I'm Seth, and you're Marisa, Leah hasn't shut up about you."

I blushed and he smiled.

"So you're the infamous Seth?" I questioned.

"The one and only," he grinned.

"I've heard all about you. Though, when Leah said you were her little brother I was expecting someone, you know, little…" I trailed off as he chuckled lightly.

His laugh sounded incredible… I shook my head and began to think of things more logical. Leah told me Seth was a werewolf, and even if she hadn't, I would have known by his size. Since normally all wolves were guys they shouldn't imprint on one another… so… if I imprinted on him did _he _imprint back? Is he not interrupting me because he, too, is trying to internally figure out this wonderful sensation? This morning I was so excited, now I'm…

"Marisa? Seth? Earth to either of you?" Leah interrupted the thoughts that both of us seemed to be having.

"Hey Leah," we both chorused at the same time. She picked up on the awkwardness, and tried to introduce us more formally than we introduced ourselves.

"Right…" she started, "Erm… Seth, this is Marisa Dri. Marisa, this is my not-so-little little brother Seth."

I smiled and so did Seth, then he laughed jovially and said, "Well, this _is _awkward."

We all burst out laughing; after about five minutes of just standing there splitting our sides Seth stopped laughing.

"I… uhh… told Edward I'd be over at 3:00, and it's 3:10 now."

"Alright," Leah replied, "Have fun, and er… just be careful."

"Always am, Lee… besides, I thought we established that there wasn't anything to worry about, and even more aside from that, Jake'll be there!"

"Whatever. Bye Seth," Leah told him.

"Later," he grumbled, then he smiled largely at me. "It was really nice to meet you, Marisa. I'll see you around." With that I blushed and he ran quickly out the door waving back.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Leah gushed, after Seth had gone, "You're crushing on my little brother! You've been here for, like, what... half an hour? And you're already crushing on a Quileute!?"

I just blushed harder and attempted to change the subject.

"So, erm… what's wrong with Edward?"

"Oh…" Leah said, taken aback, "he's a vampire… well, not just him… his whole _family_… they don't use the word coven. There's like," she paused, "8 ½ of them."

Truly puzzled, I asked, "How can you have half a vampire?"

"Her mom, Bella, was human at the time… she's been changed since. I think she'll be my sister-in-law soon, actually." She added the last part with an eye roll.

"Oh? Why's that?" I said, an octave higher than normal. Was Seth taken? Seriously? By a _vampire_!?

Apparently I looked freaked out, because Leah started cracking up.

"Chill Marisa! She's not with him! I'd _never _let my only brother date a bloodsucker! Only if he imp-" she stopped short. Dang it! I'd been caught!

"Marisa!" she screamed, "You imprinted… _on my brother_!?"

"Maybe, just a little… Yeah." I had no idea how she was going to react, but even so, I wasn't expecting her response.

She was beaming.

"That's wonderful! It means I still have a chance of getting over Sa–. So, welcome to the family, I guess."

Wow… not the reaction I was expecting… "So, you don't… uh… hate me?"

She looked gob smacked now, "No! It's awesome! So, erm… how are you going to tell him?"

"Carefully," I replied.

We talked for a while longer, discussing imprinting. Then I decided I still had some of my own questions to ask.

"Okay, wait," I asked, "you said that the leeches– are you offended if I call them that?" She shook her head, and motioned for me to continue, "Right then, you said the leeches may become your in-laws. How's that?"

"Easy question," she replied, "Bella's dad– Charlie– is dating my mom, and they're pretty serious, I think."

She'd told me all about how her dad had died, and she told me about Bella's mom being remarried. She told me everything I could ever want to know about the Cullens. She told me about Sam and her cousin, Emily. She told me everything, really.

After hearing Leah's story I knew she needed happiness, but before I could help her find hers I'd have to find my own.

_A/N: Tell me what you thought, yes? I hope you enjoyed, and review please! Another painfully short chapter… I forgot how badly written this was, and I know the grammar is pretty difficult to comprehend. Seriously, it gets better! Review, please, criticism is welcome! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's Point of View- Chapter 3- Another One Bites the Dust

I could hear Seth running through the forest. He was running in two ways- 1. He was running to get here; 2. He was running late. I could no longer hear his paws against the ground; he was on his way in.

I wasn't able to understand his thoughts, they were in too many places at once. He entered the house without knocking.

"Hey Edward, sorry I'm so late… I got… distracted…" Seth greeted me. I chuckled,

"I've noticed… I can't understand a thing that you're thinking. Is everything okay?"

He quickly nodded his head, "Everything's great! Wonderful, actually!"

Just then Jasper walked into the room, "Geez, Seth! What happened? I've _never _felt you so elated. Never."

Seth smiled and I got a glimpse of a solid thought, '_Marisa…_' Then his thoughts began to swarm around again, incoherently.

"Hey, Seth…" I began to question, "who's Marisa?"

He blushed, which was weird, and really un-guy like, and… Oh, gosh... He imprinted!

"Seth, did you…?"

'_Yes_,' he replied, mentally, '_I imprinted on Leah's pen pal, Marisa._'

"Wow," I said, "mazel tov."

'_Erm… thanks, I think…" _he thought.

"It means 'congratulations,'" I said.

"Alright," Jasper interrupted, "when silent conversations start that's my cue to leave."

"Bye Jasper." Seth and I both said.

"Would you mind not telling anybody, Edward? I kind of want to keep it a secret until she knows."

"Of course, but do we get to meet her?" I asked.

"Well… she's Leah's best friend now, so you've got to convince Leah to get her over here."

"Leave that to Alice," I told him.

He shook his head, "Alice won't be able to tell. Leah, Jacob, Renesmee, and I will screw up her visions, remember?"

"Yeah, I actually meant Alice will find a way to get her here. Speaking of Jacob and Renesmee, have you seen them? They were supposed to be here at 3:15."

"No clue," Seth replied, "but I could connect to Jake if you'd like."

"That's alright. Jacob knows that if he did anything I didn't approve of I'd kill him."

"Geez, Edward," he protested, "you don't have to seem so happy about it!"

"Sorry," I muttered, though I really didn't mean it. Seth knew it too. I mean, be serious, can you imagine a world with no Jacob… Sure, Bella and Renesmee would be unhappy, but…

"Erm… Earth to Edward?" Seth interrupted me.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry. Really."

"It's fine," Seth replied.

"Hey Seth, not that it isn't great having you here, but… why are you here?"

"Well… I originally wanted to come over to give Leah and her pen pal some time together, but now…"

I chortled, "Now you want nothing more than to go back."

Seth nodded his head, "How'm I supposed to tell her? I don't want to scare her off, but I need her to know! I can't be without her… literally!"

I considered this for a moment before answering, "Take her somewhere secluded, but make sure it isn't too far away from anything, you know? _Just in case _she wants to get away… She'll need space, maybe. I've never met her, I wouldn't really know."

Seth nodded his head, then called out,

"Alice!"

Before I could ask what he was doing Alice was in the room.

"Hey Alice," he greeted her.

"Hey Seth… what's up?"

"I need a favor, but it may be kind of challenging."

Alice beamed, "Challenging is my middle name! Actually, my middle name is Alice… but, whatever! Ask me your question!"

"Wait…" Seth interrupted, "how can your middle name be Alice if your name is Alice?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Seth! My _real _name is Mary, my middle name is Alice… I just go by that… Like Dakota Fanning… got it?"

"Erm… yeah," stammered an utterly confused Seth.

"So, anyway… what's my challenge?" Alice asked, happily.

"Oh!" Seth gasped, as though he'd completely forgotten, "Get Leah and her friend to come over. You have until the end of the night… I'll make dinner here if Esme will let me. Anyways… all you have to do is get them over here."

Alice shook her head, "I'm disappointed, Seth. I thought you had a challenge for me!"

Seth looked baffled, "You don't find that challenging?"

Alice shook her head, "Not in the least bit. Forgive me for prying Seth, but is there a _special _reason why?"

Seth blushed, again, "I may have developed a small crush on Leah's pen pal… why are you vampires so perceptive?!"

Alice smiled, "That is so cute, Seth! What time do you want them here by?"

Seth pondered this for a moment, "Any time after five. If Esme doesn't mind, of course."

"Make yourself at home, Seth!" Esme called from out back.

Seth beamed, "Thank you, Esme!"

Alice skipped out of the room to make a phone call while Seth and I headed into the kitchen to find something to cook.

_Okay, I'm not sure how many of you get the Dakota Fanning thing, but in my world it's funny. See, I wrote this a few years ago. Right after BD came out… So, Dakota Fanning wasn't a part of the franchise yet. Also, if you don't get the first name thing, Dakota's real first name is Elle. Dakota is her middle name. If you don't believe me, you can google it! Review, please, criticism is welcome! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey! Chapter 4! Keep reading and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy, reviews are welcome!_

Chapter 4- Alice's Point of View- Conversations

I skipped out of the room to call Leah. I already had a plan formulated. The Clearwaters were number 7 on my speed dial, so I held that down and listened to the phone ring. Finally, after 30 long seconds, there was an answer.

"Hello? Clearwater residence, can I help you?"

"Hey, Leah! It's Alice!"

"Oh… is everything okay?"

"No." I answered, seriously, waiting for a reaction. I wasn't disappointed.

"What did you do to my brother?! If you hurt him, I'll kill you!"

I started cracking up, which sent Leah over the edge. "Drop dead and die." She said, and then hung up the phone. I was about to redial when Renesmee and Jacob entered and an idea hit me.

"Hey guys! Ness, may I please borrow you for a minute?" I asked Nessie kindly.

"Sure Auntie Alice," she said, cutely.

Then speaking to Jacob I said,

"Seth and Edward are in the kitchen, go join them. I'll send Nessie in as soon as we finish."

Jacob looked reluctant to go, but went anyway.

"What do you need?" Renesmee asked, innocently.

"Well… I need you to call Leah; she gets on well with you. I want you to tell her we've kidnapped Seth and he can't return until she comes over for dinner. Can you do that, Ness?"

She nodded happily and picked up the phone to dial. I could hear everything…

"Hello? Clearwater residence."

"Hi, Leah, it's Renesmee Cullen."

You could hear the smile in Leah's voice as she replied, "Hi Nessie, what can I help you with?"

"Actually… Auntie Alice asked me to call."

"She did, did she? What does she want you to tell me?"

"She says to tell you that we've kidnapped Seth and you can't have him back until you come for dinner!"  
"Thank you for the message, could I talk to your Aunt Alice please, Renesmee?"

"Okay, bye, Leah."

"Bye, Ness."

When I took the phone from Nessie I was expecting shouting; just proves even the psychic can be wrong.

"Hi, Leah… sorry about before but you do realize I am half way to 'drop dead and die.'"

Either Leah didn't find that funny, or she chose to ignore it, I'm not sure which.

"Alice," she seemed to be pleading, "of course I'll come, Nessie didn't need to ask, but there are a few things you'll need to know."

"Ok, shoot." I instructed her.

"Alright… what I'm about to tell you you'll need to tell your whole family… but _not _Seth and Jacob. Got it?"

"Yeah… understood…"

"Ok... 1. Marisa… she's like me. You can't see her. Seth and Jake don't know. Jake _can't _know, I've told her too much. All those secrets about our pack that can't be told… let's just say there are loopholes. Jake'll kill me if he finds out."

"Wait… _she's _like you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just out of curiosity, how have you avoided telling him?"

"We've been phasing in single shifts and I've been taking my car places."

"Alright… when will you be over? I need, like, five minutes to tell everyone, so give me a little headway."

"Okay… umm… I'll be leaving in about ten minutes. Who's cooking?"

"I'm pretty sure Seth is, but Esme, Rose, and I will step in if he seems to be doing something dreadfully wrong."

"Okay, thanks, Alice. We'll see you soon."

"Bye!" I replied, cheerily, but she'd already clicked off the line.

"Family meeting," I called, non-pulsed by the fact I'd just been hung up on.

Within the blink of an eye our entire family, plus Jacob and Seth, was in the room.

"Jacob, Seth, out, now." I commanded them. Seth was about to obey when Jacob grabbed his arm and interrupted, "You called a family meeting, we're your extended family."

I shook my head, "It's a Cullen family meeting, get out."

"Why can't we stay?!" Jake whined like a five year-old.

I growled, "Because, Jacob, this doesn't concern you. Leave. Go back to the kitchen, make dinner, do whatever you please, just leave the room."

Again, Jacob protested, "If it concerns Nessie, it concerns me!"

I glared at him and pulled out my phone. I held down the number 7 and listened to the ring for a moment, followed by, "Hello? Clearwater residence."

Jake, who could easily hear my conversation, gave me a puzzled look. Seth proceeded to glare at Edward, causing Edward to shake his head. Seth looked relieved. We were all highly puzzled, but I had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Hey, Leah! Don't comment on this, there are wolves in the room. They're being difficult, I may need more time. It's 4:30 now, can you not come until 5 o'clock, please? It'd just be easier, plus it gives Seth more time to attempt to cook…"

Again, Seth shot daggers at Edward, who this time answered aloud, "I swear, I didn't tell!"

Though I'd been rambling to Leah I was following the exchange between Seth and Edward. The only word for it was… strange.

"… Thanks, Leah, bye!"

"Bye Alice," she replied as she clicked off the line. The fact that she actually ended the phone call was an improvement.

"You're right," Edward smirked, responding to my thought, "it is."

"Alright, seriously– Jake, Seth, leave."

Once again Seth proceeded to the door and was pulled back into the room by Jake.

"Alice!" Jake shouted, "Get it through your rock solid head! We aren't leaving!"

"Jacob Black, get your butt into that kitchen, or so help me, you will have 8 angry vampires escorting you there!"

At this point Seth left the room and Jacob didn't protest.

"Fine," he declared, "but only because Nessie will show me later."

Bella scoffed, "No, Jake, she won't, and Renesmee if that's what you intended to do, then you can leave now."

Nessie shook her head, "I won't show him, and Jake knows it. He's only looking for an excuse to stay!"

I smiled, Nessie was so perceptive on most things, the combined talents of Bella and Edward, no doubt.

Bella glowered at Jacob whilst he looked at Nessie questioning her as to why she'd say that.

I cleared my throat, "I believe you were about to make your grand exit, Jacob."

He glared at each of us in turn and then left the room.

"Alice?" Bella questioned me, "What do you have to say that you couldn't say in front of Seth and Jake?"

"It's about Leah. She says we can't tell Seth or Jacob– especially Jake– or she's dead…"

I decided to tell them everything I knew, granted that wasn't much. Carlisle had so many questions, none of which I could answer.

We made sure Seth and Jacob couldn't hear by sending Renesmee out to distract them every five minutes or so.

After about twenty minutes of poorly answered questions we were finished, and Leah was arriving. She– like Jacob and Seth– didn't knock, and let herself in.

"Cullens! We're invading your house!" Leah called out.

We all quickly rushed into the front room. Though we didn't need to keep up our human façade because Marisa knew about us, we _did _have to keep up the façade that she didn't know.

"Um… Hi, everyone, this is Marisa." Leah introduced her.

"Erm… hi…" Marisa stuttered, taking in all the surrounding vampires and trying not to freak out.

"Okay," Leah explained, "from left to right here's everyone's' names… Bella, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Oh! And Seth… but you met him earlier. So yeah, that's everyone. Okay, everyone, I now present Marisa Dri of Colorado!"

We all clapped jokingly and, though Marisa was shy, she took a bow and joked right along with us.

I laughed, walked over to Marisa, and pulled on her arm. I dragged her to the kitchen, still laughing, "We're going to be friends." I told her confidently, "I can tell!" Bella, who'd been following us, said, "You know Marisa, she told me that, too."

I interjected, "And I was right, wasn't I?"

Bella giggled, "You always are, Alice."

Suddenly Marisa smiled, "Leah told me all about you, Alice! If you say we're going to be friends then I won't doubt you."

"Shh, Marisa!" I chided, "Not now! Later, okay?"

She nodded her head, still smiling, "I'm holding you to that. You hear me Miss Cullen?"

I laughed, "Loud and clear!"

She reached out her hand, and I mine. We shook hands, making a deal. At this moment the rest of the family entered the room, and Bella, Marisa, and I laughed at their confused expressions.

_A/N: Tell me what you thought, yes? I hope you enjoyed, and review please! I think that this is the longest chapter I have for this story, but I'm not sure… Review, please, criticism is welcome! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey! Chapter 5! Keep reading and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy, reviews are welcome and appreciated! Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed!_

Leah's Point of View- Chapter 5- An Evening at the Cullen's

After a while Edward led us to the dining room for supper.

Seth and Jake had made pizza, which actually didn't taste horrid. Even though Marisa knew the Cullen's secret they still had to pretend to eat because Jake and Seth didn't know that Marisa knew. It really was a stupid pretense, but it was very nice of the Cullens. I _actually _felt sorry for them. Every werewolf and Renesmee was shooting the Cullens apologetic glances. We kept up a string of simply conversation while some of us enjoyed the pizza.

"So… what is the dinner for?" Marisa asked, "I mean, not that I'm not thankful! I am! I'm just wondering what it's for."

I had to hold back a laugh as I listened to her awkward ending.

Seth answered, "Well… we spend a lot of time here. The Cullens are like our extended family. Guess I figured that if Leah was going to drag you here it should at least be formal."

Marisa looked shocked, she was still getting used to the whole 'vampires are our friends' thing. I think the last thing she was expecting was for Seth to call them our family. It was quite funny really, her expression, I mean.

Marisa let out a week, "Oh…" after Seth's explanation, and none of us could hold in our laughter. Seth and Jake laughed, too, but you could tell neither of them understood the joke.

"They really don't," Edward muttered, so only I could here. All this did was cause me to laugh harder.

"Glad I amuse you," he whispered back.

"Don't get used to it," I muttered back, but you could hear the joking tone in my voice.

I'd been in a good mood all week, and I was really starting to get freaked out because of it. It was… strange… I hadn't been this happy since Emily was my best friend. Back when things made sense and mythical creatures were actually mythical. I guess I just missed having a friend with whom I had no secrets… I looked up from my thoughts to find that everyone was staring at me. Apparently somebody had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry," I blushed, looking down, "could you repeat that, please?"

"Ha!" Emmett called from down the table, "I win!" I looked at him like he was mental… Well, more mental then he actually was.

I looked around the table for an explanation. I didn't find one, though I did see Marisa take $20 out of her pocket and toss it to Emmett, while muttering incoherently.

"Anyone care to fill me in on what I missed?" I asked.

Rosalie spoke– to me!– that was out of character. "Emmett bet Marisa that if we all looked at you it would take about 30 seconds until you noticed, Marisa bet 15 seconds. Marisa lost."

I nodded my head, confused, but understanding. I understood the bet, what I didn't get was why Rosalie was talking to me when she never had before. I decided to shake off Rosalie's kindness for the time being.

"Marisa!" I exclaimed, "Never make a bet against Emmett! He's almost as bad as Alice! She helps him cheat!"

"I do not!" Alice huffed, "Not unless I'm getting something good for it!"

Emmett spoke, "She really didn't help me _this time_."

"GUYS!" Seth screamed, "Enough!"

Oh yeah… he doesn't know she knows… whoops, we all forgot for a moment, I guess.

"Sorry!" we all chorused, Seth was such a mom sometimes! Again, Edward laughed.

After dinner we played _Outburst_. The things Emmett can come up with… ugh…

"Hey, Leah, Marisa, want to have a slumber party? Please!?" Alice begged. Normally I'd have turned her down straight away, but tonight it kind of sounded like fun. I looked at Marisa, who nodded happily, so I grinned at Alice to say yes.

"You know, Leah," Alice smiled, "I like the happy version of you! It kicks melancholy Leah's butt!"

"Gee, thanks, Alice, it's nice to be accepted." I deadpanned with an eye roll.

"Aww… Leah, don't be a prude! I love angst ridden Leah too, but she'd _never willing _have a sleepover with me! I like what you've done to her, Risa!"

Marisa's eyes widened, "Erm… no problem with the Leah part, but if you _ever _call me Risa again you _will _face the consequences."

Alice nodded her head, "Dually noted, _Marisa_."

"So," I said– talking to Seth and Jake– attempting to change the subject, "you guys are welcome to stay at our house tonight. Mom is at Charlie's, so you've got it all to yourselves. You know, if you even _want _to have a sleepover. You may be sick of each other by now."

"No," Seth replied, "we'll take the house, thanks, Lee."

I nodded my head, "So sleeping arrangements are as followed… At the Cullen's place we have me, Marisa, Alice, and Rosalie. Unless you and Nessie want to come, Bella."

Bella smiled, "I'll stay, but Renesmee is going home, she isn't old enough for a slumber party just yet."

I nodded, as Alice picked up from where I'd left off, "Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, you're staying at the cottage, don't object!" The guys rolled their eyes.

I continued, "Right then, Seth and Jake are at my place… how's that sound?"

"Good," Seth stated, "but Jake isn't the only one staying over. I'm going to ask Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and… never mind. It will be Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil too, though… okay? Oh, and Collin and Brady! We'll make it a Quileute party!"

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and prepared to say his name, "You can ask S-Sam too, it'd be rude to leave him out."

I'd left Seth speechless, he simply nodded his head. I was mentally cursing myself, knowing I'd regret what I'd said later. I really didn't want him in my house… oh well, too late now.

"Thanks, Lee," he said, quietly. I smiled and received a pat on the back from Alice as she stood up.

"Marisa and I are going to go back to La Push to get our stuff. Then we'll drive back, okay?"

Alice nodded, and I knew that meant we had the go ahead from all of them.

"Seth, Jake, car. Go. Now." The two boys got in, and Marisa and I quickly joined them.

_A/N: Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? Also, criticism is welcome! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey! Chapter 6! Keep reading and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy, reviews are welcome and appreciated! Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story!_

Seth's Point of View- Chapter 6- Wow

'Wow' ran through my head, again and again… and again. This was the nicest I'd seen Leah since before Sam left. She was giving me the house, letting me invite _everyone_, and staying with the Cullens! Three _huge _steps for her. Apparently Leah knew what I was thinking because she glanced into the back seat and stuck her tongue out at me. I grinned and waved back at her.

"No need to be too shocked Seth, I _can _be a decent person, you know?"

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I questioned her curiously.

"You've got that fish out of water face on. Hey Seth…"

"Yeah," I answered, unsurely.

"Don't break the house. Mom will kill me if you do. Also, if you finish all the food buy more, please."

I grinned, "No promises on the whole breaking the house thing, but the food shopping I can manage."

She grinned back at me as Jake and Marisa quietly watched our exchange. I wondered idly if, with Marisa sticking around (I was going to need her to), Leah would be in this good of a mood all the time. I hoped so, I liked Leah this way. With the combination of me imprinting and Leah's great new attitude I'd been grinning all day.

"Umm… Seth?" I looked up and saw Marisa's face. "We're at your house… just a thought, but you might want to get out of the car."

I blushed, and quickly jumped out of the vehicle, tripping over my feet. "Right… erm… thanks…" I stuttered, she giggled again. "No problem, shall we go into the house?"

Again, I nodded, and followed her into the house. She turned left down the hall and headed to Leah's room, while I went to meet Jake in the kitchen.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, once we were alone, "You did it, didn't you?! You totally–"

I put my hand over his mouth before replying, "Yeah, I did. Now, would you mind keeping it down? I don't want Leah to hear!"

He nodded his head and slapped my back, "Hey dude, congratulations! Good luck telling her!"

I groaned and walked over to the phone. I first called Jared, then Quil, Embry, Paul, Collin, Brady, and lastly Sam. The last call was awkward, but Sam agreed to come.

Jake and I decided to run to the store and load up on junk.

"Leah!" I called down the hall, "You're going to be stuck here for, like, 20 minutes. Jake and I are taking the car to the grocery store."

"M'kay, later," She called back.

Jake and I proceeded out the door and to the car. I knew this was one trip I wouldn't want to relive. I was positive there'd be awkward questions to answer on the car ride. Jake knew it too, that's why he was grinning like the idiot that he was. It wouldn't be awkward for him; he'd find it kind of funny. And I was right…

As we entered the car his laughter was booming.

"So Seth!" he chortled, "Tell me all about it!"

I rolled my eyes, "She walked into me and I looked up and then… there was this incredible, indescribable feeling of… wow…"

He laughed again, "I know, it's great, isn't it?"

I nodded my head feverously in agreement, inducing yet another round of laughter.

"But Jacob…" I said, a more serious tone in my voice, "You… you had it easy. Renesmee already knew. Marisa… well, Jake… I'm scared. She doesn't know about anything and… Jacob! I'm freaking out! How am I supposed to tell her? She'll freak! She has _no _reason to stay here!

"She'll leave, and then Leah will be broken again. And I'll have to try and fix her _and _myself. And then I'll break too! And then–"

Jacob cut me off, laughing hysterically. I was fuming.

"What Jacob!? I'm pouring my heart out!"

"_I_ realize that Seth, but, do _you _realize that if you phase with Leah she'll hear this whole speech?"

Aw, crud… I forgot.

"Yeah, but Jake, I haven't phased with Leah in months, who's to say I have to?"

Jacob grinned,

"I do. We have a pack meeting to end the summer. Which, Seth, my friend and brother, is in three days. So I recommend that you swallow your fear and get this over with."

I groaned, "Can't we have the meeting as people? Please!"

He laughed for the zillionth time tonight.

"Nope," he responded, gleefully.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I said so," he smiled. I glared and he continued, "It's tradition… we always hold a new season pack meeting."

He was right, of course, I just didn't want to admit it. He smirked, knowing I couldn't fight it.

"I'll tell her tomorrow," I proposed.

"Good," he answered, just as we pulled into the lot.

*********

We had to drop the wolf talk in the store, and we didn't pick it up on the car ride home.

I got back with Jacob and sighed as I entered the house. I stalked down the hallway to Leah's room to find her and Marisa sitting and talking on the floor. I tossed her the keys, and she smiled.

Marisa and Leah stood in the doorway and waved goodbye. I smiled, mostly at Marisa, and watched as my sister and imprint left.

_A/N: Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? Also, criticism is welcome! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As always, please review!_

Rosalie's Point of View- Chapter 7- Acceptance

Alice was running about the house excitedly. She was making lists of everything we were going to be doing tonight. She was thrilled Leah had actually had accepted her invite. She kept thanking me again and again, though I wasn't sure why. Edward scoffed.

_No honestly, Edward! I really don't!_

He rolled his eyes, "Rosalie," Edward answered my thoughts, "You were nice to her. Really, genuinely nice, and above all that, it's the fact that you were nice to _Leah_."

"Was I? I honestly hadn't realized… I didn't intend to be…"

"Rosalie, where'd that come from? Honestly, I'm curious. Why the sudden change?"

I had to think that through… I still didn't know… I hadn't realized until two minutes ago that I'd even been nice. I was freaking myself out, and then… Then I found an answer to Edward's question.

"And that would be…?" he asked, expectantly.

_I'm pretty… my hair? It's awesome. And my body…_

"Bye, Rosalie!" Edward yelled, trying to drown out my thoughts. I smiled, "Bye Edward."

He called for Emmett and Jasper to leave. They came into the room and we all kissed our respective mates goodbye. With that, the Cullen and Hale men left, taking Nessie with them.

"What were you and Edward going on about?" Alice questioned, after they were gone.

"Nothing," I replied, slowly, not wanting to give anything away.

"Sure, sure," Alice replied, airily. Bella and I cracked up, and Alice grinned.

"I can't wait for the wolves to arrive! I have the perfect makeovers all planned out!"

"Take deep breaths, Alice." Bella commanded, "We've got them as prisoners all night."

Alice beamed again, "Shh, listen! They're coming!"

And coming they were. It was easy to distinguish the low growling motor making its way up our driveway.

Alice bolted to the door anxiously awaiting their entrance into the house. Bella and I laughed at her eagerness. She was reminding me of a puppy waiting to greet its owners when they got home from work. I relayed this thought to Bella, and she laughed harder.

Just then Alice opened the door and squealed, "My favorite wolf girls! Enter, please!"

Leah and Marisa came in laughing.

"Alice," Leah began, "was it necessary to try and rip my arm off when you opened the door?"

Alice played the fool, "I don't have any idea _what _you're talking about."

"Sure, Alice," Leah snapped back, "you just had to yank the door open at the exact second my hand was on the knob!"

"Aw…" Alice whined, "cranky Leah's back. No fair!"

Leah stuck her tongue out, but shook off Alice's remark other than that.

Marisa smiled and said, "Well… this _is _awkward."

Leah slapped her on the arm and they both broke down into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Alice, Bella, and I asked all at once.

With a quick glance between the two of them they shook their heads and simultaneously replied, "Nothing."

"Oh, c'mon, Leah! Don't hold back on us!" I whined. I shuddered then, Edward was right– I was going soft… on Leah.

"Not really my story to tell," Leah replied, beaming. Though I didn't miss the quick questioning look she shot in my direction.

"Le-ah!" I whined again, "Tell us!"

She shook her head, still beaming.

"Ugh! You're making me wish I was _Edward._"

"Ew!" Bella gasped, "I don't!"

We all laughed again.

"So then, Risa… what's this secret you won't let Leah tell?" Alice asked.

"Well…" Marisa started, "I _was _going to tell you, but then Alice called me _**Risa**_, and now you've lost the opportunity. I bet you wish you'd kept quiet now, huh Ali?"

Alice growled and Marisa chuckled.

"Tell Bella and Rose!" Alice begged, "They still deserve to know!"

"No," she responded, "they don't. Maybe Edward will tell Bella, but Bella… if he does, don't tell please! Or… at least, don't tell Alice! She gets to suffer until I tell her!"

This time Alice scowled and Marisa laughed.

Bella's face was questioning, "Edward knows? Why?"

"Geez, Bella… no need to act so much like…" Leah trailed off, not finishing her statement.

"Like _what_, Leah?" Bella questioned her, glaring.

"Nothing…" Leah muttered, "I was just going to tell you to stop acting like the jealous ex-girlfriend."

Bella growled, "Ok, 1. Leah, I'm married. And 2. If _anyone _knows how to act like the jealous ex it's _you_."

That was too much for Leah, she growled, and screamed, "Use some logic, leech! He read her flippin' mind!"

"Oh… Sorry, Leah… I wasn't thinking…"

"_Obviously_," Leah hissed.

"Ugh! Bella!" Alice groaned, "Stop brining back bad-attitude-Leah!"

"I'm sorry," Bella said, looking down, "that was mean, I know. I lost it, I really am sorry, Leah."

"It's fine, Bella… Just forget it." Leah whispered. She was looking down too, trying to keep from exploding again, it seemed.

It was obvious that Bella wasn't going to accept this as the only apology she gave. So, I attempted to change the subject back to the previous topic.

"So, Marisa, what can't you say? Tell us, please?"

Alice eyed me like I was crazy, which I think I may have been, considering I was being nice to _werewolves_.

"Erm… well…" Marisa stuttered, "I'm not sure…"

"Go on!" I urged.

"Wow." Marisa said.

"What?" Leah, Alice, Bella, and I asked at once.

"Ok… well aside from how everyone here seems to speak simultaneously, well… Rosalie, you're just a lot nicer than Leah led me to believe, no offense intended…" she trailed off, guiltily.

I laughed, something which took her completely off guard. "I'm pretty sure she's been telling you the truth, actually. I'm usually a jerk to your kind."

Alice shook her head, "You're usually a jerk to anyone _but _our kind." I stuck my tongue out at Alice, and she grinned back.

My honesty seemed to shock Marisa. She stuttered, "R-really? I… umm… wow."

We all chuckled, Bella and Leah now completely over the rift they'd shared just a minute before.

"Honestly, there was a time about a year ago when I would have gladly killed Leah."

Alice snorted, "We both know that's a lie Rosalie, you would have gladly killed her last week!"

I glared at Alice, and she grinned and waved back at me.

"Hey Rosalie," Leah questioned, "just out of curiosity, _why _are you being so nice to me?"

"Oh…" now it was my turn to be caught off guard. "Well… it's kind of stupid really; I don't think you want to know…"

"I do!" She assured me, "I'm truly curious."

"Well…" I started slowly, "you lost everything you ever wanted and didn't get a say it. I did too. I didn't realize how much him leaving you–" she winced, "–must have hurt. That is until I saw Jacob with Renesmee and Marisa with Seth. You'd have felt too bad to get in his way. And then with your dad–"

Instead of Leah interrupting me like I thought she would, it was Marisa who stopped my speech.

"What did you say about…" she took a deep breath, "about me and Seth?"

Oh, I guess I wasn't supposed to have noticed that. Oh well, Bella isn't the only perceptive one around here.

"Was I not supposed to notice that? I mean, the way you look at each other…" I trailed off.

"Ohmygosh!" Alice trilled, talking at a rate of a million words per minute, "I didn't even notice! That's the secret! Isn't it? You imprinted!"

Blushing fiercely, she nodded her head. Bella looked down shamefully, probably because she wasn't the one who had noticed.

"Congratulations!" Alice screeched, quickly pulling her into a hug.

Marisa muttered a quick 'thanks' and then pulled away.

"Oh my gosh, Leah!" I exclaimed, "That means there's hope for you too!"

Leah smiled shyly and said, "I know… I've been mulling that over as well."

Marisa was still blushing and looking down. We were all smiling, vaguely aware of what was going on.

*********

And so our talking continued until…

_"MAKEOVERS!" _Alice yelled.

Marisa and Leah looked at each other warily, but then nodded. Alice beamed,

"You know," she started, "I've been thinking about what you should wear, and I _think _I've got something in mind for each of you. Rose is in charge of hair.

I cocked my head to the side, "I am?"

"You are," she confirmed, in a way to end all arguments. I simply nodded my head and pretended to listen to Alice ramble.

"… everyone ready?" Alice finished, grandly. We all nodded and proceeded up the steps.

"Who's going first?" I questioned.

"Ugh!" Alice groaned, "Weren't you listening to _anything _I said, Rose?"

I grinned, "Nope! So who is it?"

"I said," Alice started exasperatedly, "that we're only doing wolf makeovers tonight, and Leah and Marisa have to decide who goes first.

"Okay," I said happily, "so, which of you wants to be experimented on first?" Neither Leah nor Marisa wanted to go first, so at the same time they both said each others' names.

I rolled my eyes as we all laughed, but because of our acute hearing we knew that Marisa had actually answered .07 seconds faster.

"Erm… Leah," Bella stated, cautiously, "you lost."

She grimaced, but nodded her head acceptingly.

"Wow," Alice smiled, "you took that really well, Leah!"

Leah stuck out her tongue and _again_ we all laughed.

Once we were all in Alice and Jasper's room she commanded Leah to sit. Leah sighed and reluctantly took a seat.

"Please don't hurt me!" Leah suddenly begged. Alice smiled, "No promises, pain _is _beauty after all."

We all smiled, especially Marisa.

Leah glared up at her, "I wouldn't be too pleased," she warned, "you're next."

Alice ran to the closet, and I started separating Leah's hair into rows.

"What are you doing to me, Rosalie?"

I chuckled, "I'm just plaiting your hair." I assured her.

Before she could answer Alice skipped back over to us, designer clothes in hand.

"Leah, do you mind wearing _Prada_?" Alice asked.

Leah's eyes went wide, "Umm… no? But you'll probably regret it because I'll forget what I'm wearing and then phase."

"That's fine," Alice beamed, "you shouldn't wear outfits more than twice anyway."

"Right…" Leah stated, obviously uncomfortable, Marisa looked shocked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Get used to it, girls!"

They both nodded their heads, dumbfounded.

I braided both girls' hair with accent plaits, but I don't want to explain their outfits. They looked incredible, and too complex to even describe.

Finally the mortal girls had to hit the hay, so we culled a few chick-flicks to watch while they were asleep.

Alice picked them out; we watched _The Perfect Man, A Walk to Remember, 50 First Dates, _and quite a few others.

_**A/N: Currently, I'm just re-posting a revised grammar edition of this story, but I thought I'd keep the original A/N below for effect: Enjoy!**_

_A/N:*sigh* Today is the last day of spring break, and I have to go back to school tomorrow. Going back to school means that I'm on restriction again, and will only be allowed on the computer on the weekends. So, sadly, this is my last chapter until next weekend. We get report cards soon, and then I'll know if I'm off restriction or on it until summer. Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? Also, criticism is welcome! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey! Chapter 8! Keep reading and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! _

Marisa's Point of View- Chapter 8- Little Talks

When we got back from the sleepover at the Cullen's we were greeted by the snores of werewolves.

"Oh, crud!" Leah exclaimed, quietly, so as not to wake the packs.

"What?" I asked, "What is it?"

"_Everyone's _still her," she whimpered, "I thought they'd be gone by 1 o'clock. Or at least awake…"

"Oh…" I nodded, understanding, "Let's head out, Leah, there has got to be someplace we can go."

She nodded her head, and then whispered, "Emily's."

I was shocked. She _wanted _to go to Emily's?

"Let's go," she said, grabbing my arm, "I'll explain in the car."

"Erm… 'Kay…" I mumbled as she led me to the car. Once we were both in I said, "Just let me get this straight… you _want _to go to Emily's?"

She nodded her head, "It's the only place I can think of to get away, and Emily is always happy when I come to visit. Especially if I'm in a mood this good, she really does feel bad about it."

"Okay," I replied, "I guess that makes sense."

She laughed, "No, it doesn't! Let's just go."

"Alright," I said, in no mood to argue. The vampires had been surprisingly nice. Also, Leah wasn't upset, and I didn't want to cause her to be.

I hadn't realized how short of a drive it was going to be. As Leah pulled up in front of the house I got my seatbelt undone and watched her take deep breaths.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked, as I was completely unsure myself. She kept breathing deeply, nodded her head, and opened the door of the car.

"C'mon," she breathed, "and don't stare too much." It was my turn to nod my head, Leah'd already told me about Emily's accident.

We reached the front door, knocked, and waited patiently. A confused and frazzled looking Emily answered the door. As soon as she saw Leah, though, both of those emotions left her face. The only thing left was a genially beaming smile, "Leah!" she gushed, "How are you?" Then she spotted me, "Who's this?"

Leah smiled and answered quietly, "I'm great, actually. This Marisa, my pen pal from Colorado."

Emily smiled again and gave each of us a hug. My arms stayed glued to my side. I was seriously taken aback. Emily pulled away then.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Marisa!" she enthused.

I smiled and gave a weak, "You too."

"So, don't be strangers," Emily announced, "come on in!"

Leah nodded her head and motioned for me to follow her in, which I did; albeit reluctantly.

"So seriously Lee, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Well," Leah forced a smiled, "I haven't come to visit in a while, and I figured you'd like to meet the girl who imprinted on my brother."

Emily's eyes went wide… "Don't you mean the girl your brother imprinted on?" Emily questioned.

"No…" Leah trailed off.

"Oh, well… Wait. What? Are you implying that _she _imprinted!?"

"Yep," Leah said, popping the p, "_she _did."

I rolled my eyes, "_She's_ standing right here, you know."

Leah laughed, but Emily turned completely repentive.

"I'm so sorry, Marisa. I didn't mean to offend you!" she exclaimed.

I snorted, "I was only kidding, Emily." She nodded her head, apology clear in her eyes.

"So," Emily started, awkwardly, "if you imprint that must make you-"

"A wolf, yes." I replied, "But would you mind not telling anyone? I mean, not Seth, not Sam, not anyone. Nobody can know until _I _tell Seth."

Leah was staring into space as Emily nodded her head showing she approved.

"Le–" I started, but Emily cut me off with a severe shake of her head and a whisper. "Give her a minute, she just needs to get used to being here again."

"You know," Leah snapped, "I can hear you just fine."

I couldn't suppress a laugh, while Emily, who was obviously more mature, rubbed Leah's back consolingly.

"I'm _fine _Em," Leah said, "you can stop."

"Okay… if you're sure," Emily replied quietly.

"Em! Seriously, _stop_. This isn't _your _fault." The way she emphasized the word _your _we knew that she placed the fault on someone. "Just… just talk to Marisa." She muttered.

"Erm… okay… So Marisa," Emily said, uncomfortably, "what brought you to La Push?"

"Oh," I said, "Leah invited me. We've been pen pals for several months. Lee's skilled. She got the fact that we're wolves out of my pack leader, Jess. He's a bit of an idiot, actually…"

Emily cocked her head to the side, "I thought that a pack couldn't spill the beans- figuratively, of course."

I chuckled– so did Leah, which surprised both Emily and I.

"Well," I answered, "we thought so too. Our theory is that there's some form of bond between the pack minds which allowed us to tell. But, that's just a theory."

Emily nodded her head, "Have you run it by… er… anyone in authority?"

Leah answered instead of me, "No. We came up with this theory all on our own." She rolled her eyes, "Like I said before– the pack doesn't know. Jacob is going to kill me when he finds out."

Emily looked confused, "did you ask any of the Cullens?"

I shook my head, "we didn't bring it up. If we ask any of them, we want it to be Carlisle. We haven't been with him, just us. I'm sure Edward knows, but–"

Leah finished for me, "–but we don't want to press it. We're waiting, as Marisa said, to tell Carlisle first."

"Right," Emily nodded, "when are you planning to tell Seth?"

I answered right away; I'd been thinking this through all morning, "Later today. Once the rest of his pack is gone. Leah told me about the tide pools which she says are secluded. We're going to take a walk, if Seth'll come, that is, and I'll tell him there."

Emily nodded her head again, "He'll go."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

Emily chuckled, "There will be a pull. Just look him straight in the eyes. The imprintee can't say no."

"Okay," I responded, "it helps, talking to someone who's been–"

"Ugh!" Leah's groan cut me off, "I told you Emily's house was a good place to come." She was trying to be confident, but pain was evident in her tone.

I nodded my head, "You're right. You did. By the way, thanks for this, Lee– I know this is hard on you."

Leah looked up from the table to glare at me.

"Right!" I exclaimed, "Shutting up and moving on!"

Leah rolled her eyes and Emily giggled a little.

"So…" Leah said; then paused for a moment, "Yeah… I actually haven't the slightest idea about what to say."

Emily laughed, "That was a _very _subtle change of subject, Lee."

Leah grinned, "I never said subtlety was my specialty."

We all giggled– we'd been doing that a lot this weekend. Unfortunately I couldn't push my worries about later today to the back of my mind. I couldn't help but think of what would happen if Seth didn't accept me. Apparently, to quote Leah, my worry was, 'etched on my face.'

"Seriously, Marisa!" Leah exclaimed, "Believe me; he'll be okay with it." 'nk of what would happeno the back of my mind.

I nodded my head, hearing a slight thudding come from outside. Leah heard it too; she looked at her watched and muttered, "2:30."

"Aw, crud!" She exclaimed loudly, too loudly. "We've gotta go, Em. But I'll call you. I mean it this time."

Emily smiled, gave us each a quick hug, and then waved us out the door.

Unfortunately, we hadn't been fast enough, because as Leah was charging out the door she ran into Sam– literally.

"Leah!?" he screeched, "What are you–" she cut him off.

"Sorry, can't talk! Later!" She kept running and I followed swiftly behind.

As we jumped into the car Leah's brow was sweating, but she overlooked it.

"_That_ was close," she said, once we were safely out of hearing range. I nodded in agreement.

"So," she said more calmly, "you seemed to get on rather well with Emily. D'you like her?"

"Yeah," I replied, "she was easy to talk to. I'm sorry you don't get on with her anymore. She misses you, Leah, I can tell."

"I know," she nodded her head, "I miss her too, but it's… well… it's awkward."

I giggled, very quietly, and before I knew it we were back at the Clearwater's place.

"Everyone but Jacob is gone," Leah informed me, "time for you to spill the beans."

"Right." I replied, as I got out of the car and braced myself.

_A/N: Tell me what you thought in a review! Also, criticism is welcome! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	9. Chapter 9

Seth's Point of View- Chapter 9- What Did She Just Say?

I could hear Marisa and Leah outside and I couldn't help but hyperventilate.

Jake gently slapped my arm, "Breathe dude! I'm going to go; I'll talk to you later." I nodded my head.

"Jake, wait!" I called rather suddenly. "Mind keeping Leah away for a while?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, but nodded his head nonetheless.

"See you," he mumbled as he walked towards the door. I nodded. As he went to open the door, Leah pulled it open.

"Oh, hey, Leah," Jakes said awkwardly, "Do you mind heading to the Cullen's place with me."

Leah's eyes widened as she appraised Jacob's expression. It took her a moment before she replied, "Erm… that's fine, I guess. Marisa will you be okay here with Seth?"

Marisa nodded her head and Jacob and Marisa bid us farewell. Marisa spoke before I did, "Mind showing me to the tide pools, Seth? Leah and I were going to go, but seeing as Jacob's kidnapped her and all…" As she trailed off I nodded my head. This was perfect!

*********

We'd been walking for a while in silence and I decided it was time to break it.

"Listen Marisa–" but she cut me off,

"No. Me first, Seth." ised Jacob'pen.

I nodded my head and then grumbled, far too low for human ears, "Can't be worse than what I have to say."

She hit my arm, hard, "I heard that!"

Whoops… I said that louder than I thought… I lowered my head in mock shame, "Sorry, Marisa, please, continue."

She curtsied, sarcastically, "Thank you, now… I know you and your sleepover guests have a… a rather large secret."

I stared at her, too shocked to say anything, and so, she continued, "Well… I have a secret too. Hear me out please, don't ask questions until I finish. Can you do that for me Seth?"

"'Course," I muttered, "go ahead."

She smiled shyly, "Thanks… Okay… Well, how can I put this? I… I'm like you. Well… not like _you _exactly… more like Leah. Actually, that's why she contacted me in the first place. You can interrupt now, if you like, but I have more to say."

"Okay… wow… could you actually keep talking? I'd like to interrupt _after _I know all the facts."

"Are you alright?" She asked, reading the look on my face. Concern was evident in her tone. Oh my gosh, she didn't imprint back, did she? Is that even possible? It can't be otherwise Leah would've imprinted… Wouldn't she? Well, I guess not… But I mean… _She's _a werewolf… I couldn't take it in, my head was spinning. I glanced at Marisa realizing she was still waiting for my reply.

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine… finish talking, please, I'm listening." ter." arm, "outside, and I couldn'

"Okay," she said, after a moment's pause, "I'm not sure if you know what this is or not… Leah said you would." I went limp, we'd reached the tide pools and I completely stopped walking. Marisa seemed to be struggling for words,

"Seth… See, I… I erm… There's this… this thing called…"

"Imprinting!" I supplied excitedly.

She looked at me with a reticent smile and nodded her head.

"Me too!" I beamed.

She smiled and we pulled into a would-be-bone-crunching hug. Once we finished I grabbed her head and we slowly started walking back to my house.

"I recommend we go save Leah from the Cullens… I asked Jake to keep her distracted so I could talk to you."

She smiled, "You're lucky she's your sister, Seth. She really cares about you."

"I know," I too smiled. I wanted to add that Leah would one day be her sister-in-law, but I decided it was best not to freak her out. Not yet, anyway.

We arrived back to an empty house and I ran to grab the keys. I came outside to find Marisa in the car.

"To saving Leah," she announced, as I started the car. "Though I haven't figured out why she thinks she needs saving, I like the Cullens."

I grinned, "Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" She giggled. Wow… her laugh… amazing, truly amazing. We sat the rest of the ride in silence, but it wasn't the awkward silence. It was comfortable… understood.

Before too long we'd reached our intended destination. I glanced over at Marisa and noted that her nose was slightly wrinkled in disgust.

"You okay?" I asked, worried that the smell would get to her.

She laughed musically, "If you can recall correctly I spent all night here. Just last night, actually. I'm sure I'll fair just fine for the rest of the day."

I nodded my head, "Sorry, over-protective-bo-" I stopped, remembering we hadn't _technically _agreed to anything yet. She smiled, having caught my blunder.

"You can say boyfriend, Seth. I think we've got a bond strong enough for that."

I laughed, "Got it." Then added as an afterthought, "Thanks."

She smiled, got out of the car, came around to my side, opened the door and pulled me out. It was then that I wrinkled _my _nose.

"What?" She teased, "The smell too strong for you wolf-boy?"

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. "Seriously though," I said, "you ready to head inside?"

She rolled her eyes, "Quit stalling and get in there!"

Once we reached the top of the steps she heaved open the door. We walked in to find Rosalie and Emmett – erm– _comfortable _on the couch. Marisa and I simultaneously cleared our throats. Rosalie glared up, "Knock much, mutts?" she hissed, though a hint of humor was detectable in her voice.

"Sorry," I muttered, and for that Marisa slapped me on the arm.

"Don't apologize," she growled, "We were told we were welcome, so welcome we will be."

Emmett laughed, "Isn't that cute? The little werewolf has moxy!"

Marisa gave him a glare worthy of Rosalie and I couldn't help but be impressed, then it clicked with me what exactly Emmett had said.

"Hey, Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did you call Marisa?"  
"Werewolf," he stated, calmly, "just like you. Congrats by the way."

"Umm… thank you? But… who told you?"

Rosalie answered, "Leah warned Alice to warn us all before you came for dinner. The smell would've tipped us off, plus Edward would've already known anyways."

I nodded my head, "Who told you about the imprinting thing?"

Rosalie laughed, "It wasn't very difficult to figure out Seth." She shook her head at my stupidity.

"Hey Rose?" Marisa asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" She replied in an equally nice voice.

"Help me track down Alice, will you?"

"Sure," Rosalie smiled, "oh, and, word to the wise Marisa, don't use the word 'track' around Bella.

Marisa was about to respond when someone (presumably Bella) yelled from up the stairs, "I heard that!"

We laughed as Rosalie and Marisa ran up the stairs to locate Alice.

"So…" I said, unsure of how to fill the sudden awkward silence. Jasper, who had just entered the room, laughed.

"What is it?" I asked him casually.

"Nothing," he replied, "the girls are just _really_ overly excited."

I nodded my head, finding it just a little strange that he was still laughing.

Suddenly, Emmett was laughing too and I was beginning to feel a bit giddy myself.

"Jasper!" Both Emmett and I screamed simultaneously, as if on cue. He grinned sheepishly and the laughter ceased.

I rolled my eyes as Bella came down the stairs. "Seth," she addressed me, "We've taken your sister and girlfriend captive and they're staying for dinner."

I shrugged, "Do _I _get to stay?"

She then shrugged, "Why not?"

And so that was the beginning of yet _another _infamous dinner at the Cullen's.

_A/N: There's chapter nine! Now for a random announcement! I've decided against having an actual epilogue. It was too short. Instead, I'm combining it with chapter ten… I'm considering a sequel for this story since next chapter will be the last one… tell me your thoughts on that! I'll update soon! Thank you so much for all the support! Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? Also, criticism is welcome! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey! Last chapter! Thank you for everyone who has supported this story! _

Leah's Point of View- Chapter 10- Hello? Goodbye?

Marisa hadn't told anyone how long she was staying for, so it was no surprise when her mother called one week later. I was the one who answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mrs. Dri… is Marisa there?"

"Oh… um… yeah, sure. One second."

I actually didn't know where she was- I was guessing with Seth. I checked his room first, being sure to knock.

"I'm coming in." I stated.

"It's open," Seth called back.

I opened the door and poked my head in. I grinned, "I thought I'd find you here. It's your mom," I said, tossing Marisa the phone.

"Oh… thanks… hey, mom, mind if I put you on speaker?"

Apparently she didn't mind because about three seconds later Marisa clicked the speaker phone button.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey sweetie, when are you coming home?"

She shrugged, "I umm… I don't know if I am actually."

"What!?"

"Yeah…"

"Marisa Michelle… you _will _be back before the end of this month. Is that understood?"

"Umm… no, mom. I'm going to be staying here… for I pretty long while, I think."

"Marisa! Don't start with me! I wasn't happy with you going in the first place! And do you really want to impose on Ms. Clearwater's hospitality?"

I interjected, "She's welcome to stay as long as she likes. My mother has no objection."

"That's very considerate; Leah," Mrs. Dri said, "but I want her home."

"Look mom, I'm staying and that's that."

"That is _not _that! You're coming home!"

"Mom, this really isn't open for discussion."

"That's it… I'm sending Jess to come get you!"

Marisa groaned, "No mom!"

"Yes."

"Why him?" she was whining now.

"Because he's the only person you'll listen to."

Marisa rolled her eyes, "Of course he is."

"Why is that?" Mrs. Dri asked curiously.

"Just because… he's commanding."

"I'll send him in a few days."

"No, mom–" but her mother had already hung up the phone.

"Ugh! Why can't she just listen to me for _once_!" Marisa complained.

"Jess?" Seth questioned, "Who is Jess?"

Marisa laughed, "My pack leader." Seth nodded and I interrupted,

"Why didn't you just tell her you imprinted and that's why you don't want to go?"

"She wouldn't know what I meant. When I told her what I was she told me to get my head out of the clouds and grow up."

"So she doesn't believe you're a werewolf?"

"Oh," Marisa said, shakily, "she knows. She just turns a deaf ear every time I bring it up."

"Why didn't she want you to come?"

"Because she is mad at me for sneaking out. She knows why I do it, but she keeps grounding me anyway!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah! And now she's going to make me go back! I won't even have a choice because she is sending the one person I can't say no to!"

"There's got to be a way to get him not to come."

Marisa shook her head, "it's better to let him come so I can dissuade him in person. He may be an idiot, but he's fair."

*********

The next day Jess had called us to confirm the day he'd be arriving. None of us answered the phone– we all listened to the message.

Four days after that we were pacing around the living room until one o'clock when he arrived.

* * *

When the doorbell rang I retreated to my bedroom letting Seth and Marisa talk to him first.

Once they finished with all they had to say to him Marisa called me out of my room.

"Lee! Come down here, please! Jess is being stubborn."

As I entered the room I listened to them bicker.

"I'm not trying to be difficult, Marisa! I'm _trying _to get you to follow your mom's orders. I don't want to have to force you…"

"Then _don't_!" she huffed, shaking, "Let me stay! Tell my mom you tried your best, but I wouldn't budge! Heck, tell her I'm in love if you have to!"

"Look… Marisa, that's something you can tell your mom if you want to. I, obviously, didn't know the extent of the reasons you wanted to stay before I came, but that doesn't change my mission."

By this point I'd entered the room and was sitting on the back of the couch.

"Jess?" I said his name questioningly, "Could you try and put yourself in her position?"

He looked up at me, "Look, Leah… was have a small pack, we need her back."

I looked up at him then, our eyes connected and I could now empathize with my brother. Jess's muddy-green eyes seemed to be pulling me in. Holding me where I was. He blinked…

"Did that just happen for you too?" he asked me.

I nodded and breathed out; suddenly the issue we'd just been dealing with didn't seem so important.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Another wolf couple surfaces."

* * *

After we collected ourselves I announced, "I have a proposition."

Marisa nodded her head, "Let's hear it."

I gave her a smile, "I was actually thinking Marisa and I could trade places, just for a while, I mean. Then both packs stick with the same number of people as before. It'll be almost like an exchange program."

Both guys nodded enthusiastically, and Marisa smiled "I'm all for it, it's just a matter of convincing my mom."

I nodded, "Let's not tell her; let's just show up."

Jess laughed, "Good luck with that! Mrs. Dri is… difficult. No offense Marisa."

She shrugged, "It's true."

*********

Three days later and we stood in the airport hugging goodbye. It had taken a lot of work to get us to actually go through with this.

We were ready to start the rest of our forever.

I hugged my little brother and one-day sister-in-law goodbye. I grabbed Jess's hand and walked onto the plane, waving.

"Are you ready to face Mrs. Dri when she finds out her daughter isn't coming back?"

I shook my head, "I yeah, I'm sure I'm going to make a _great _first impression."

Jess grinned and pulled me to his side as we went to sit down. As I looked out the window I knew that this was all going to work. For my brother and for me.

As the plane took off we talked about the future and together we just… clicked.

FIN.

_A/N: That's all folks! Thank you so much for all the support! Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? Also, criticism is welcome! If you want to see a sequel let me know, but I'll need to hear it from a few people! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	11. Chapter 11

I have a poll up on my profile asking what I should write next. Please vote and thanks for reading! Cheers!  
~BeverlyAnna


End file.
